Long and Lasting Love(Raura)
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: This is a Raura one shot. In this story Laura & Ross are dating, but due to their busy schedules they have a long distance relationship. Its her birthday but Ross can't make it for her big day.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've debated on whether I wanted to write another Story. But, thought Id give it another shot, plus I realize I wont be able to please everyone. I heard this song by Glenn Medeiros,and thought it was perfect for Ross and Laura aka Raura.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Happy Reading !

Laura POV

Laura Marano has been in New Orleans for her upcoming movie. She is also starting Season 4 of Austin and Ally . When she first arrived , she felt so intimidated. It wasn't what she had dreamed about, but she had refused to give up. She was so happy when her friends and family arrived. She left so many people behind in California, especially her loving boyfriend, Ross Lynch. Ross was finishing his role in the sequel Teen Beach Movie 2. Plus touring around the World with R5. He was a guitarist and lead singer.

Ross and Laura actually met when they auditioned for Austin and Ally. That year they became best friends, and soon fell in love. She was sitting in her dressing room eating a berry GoGurt . After he was done with rehearsals, he sat across from her, and smiled.

*Flashback *

Ross: What is a beautiful angel such as you, Miss Marano, sitting alone in her dressing room?

Laura: I don't know about being beautiful, but I'm simply spending time with me,myself,and I.

Ross: Well that is unacceptable. Would you mind if this adorable co star decided to share his time with you?

Laura: Oh you don't have to do that..

Ross: I insist, and I don't think there is anyone else I would spend it with.

Laura: *blushing* You're so very sweet. Are all the Lynches as charming as you are?

Ross: Well our parents do know how to raise their children into fine men and woman.

Laura: I definitely see that especially compared to most guys I've ever known.

Ross: Well, if I'm not too forward, would you please escort me to dinner and movie, Miss Laura Marano?

Laura: Actually its a bit late, and I was planning to go home, make some hot chocolate and watch movies . Plus, my parents and sister, Vanessa are away on vacation. You are welcomed to join me.. * Laura got up headed for the door, looking back at Ross flashing him her megawatt smile. " So would you care to join me?"

Ross smiled, and got his coat chasing after Laura. Ross offers to drive, and soon they were at Laura's house. Ross and Laura enjoyed their night laughing, chasing each other around the house, talked, and eventually fell asleep in each others arms. From that night on, Raura were inseparable.

End of Flashback

Laura missed Ross so much. She understands how busy he's been. She still couldn't believe they were getting a Season four. R5 were getting bigger and gaining more exposure.

But, she still loved Ross. She knew she was difficult at times, and they simply completed one another. He was supposed to come home, but no show yet. He's probably busy with filming, and photo shoots.

The doorbell rang, and Laura was rushing to answer it. Everyone was here but Ross. Laura was on the couch with Raini talking when her phone rang.

*Ring*

Laura: Hello?

Ross: Laura?

Laura: Ross hi where are you? Everybody is here.

I can't wait to see you.

Ross: Something has come up. They called rehearsals today, and I just wont be able to make it.

Laura: * holding back her tears* Ross..no

*Maia: Hey Ross we got to go to filming. Lets go*

Ross: *sigh* Look Laura, I got to be going. I'll call you later okay? I'm sorry.

Laura: Its okay..I understand.

Ross: Happy Birthday Laura...

Laura: *whispers* I love you...

Laura hung up the phone, ran to her room and cried into her pillow. Her wish to spend her birthday with her love is not going to happen. She knew it wasn't his fault, and long distance relationships are difficult, but he's been gone 3 months without being able to see him due to school and other priorities. When they first started dating, they spent so much time together you would've thought that she moved into the Lynch household. They goofed around alot, he taught her how to play video games. He was so smart, talented, and had the biggest heart. He was everything that neither Cody, Parker or even Noah weren't. He always supported her and feel like the most beautiful princess.

When she left for New Orleans, they promised they would stay in touch and when he had a break during touring in the Spring, he will be visiting her as she had during the filming of TBM . She trusted Ross, and didn't have to worry about him straying or using her. Their problem is they seemed to be drifting apart. She really wanted to spend her 19th birthday with Ross. Happy Birthday to nerd like me, Laura Marano.

A/N: Poor Laura, she really misses Ross. We will get Ross' POV next. Do you think he will make up not being there? We shall see. Rate & Review. ❤


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Last chapter we got to hear Laura's Pov and now it's Ross' turn. He wasn't able to make it to visit Laura for her birthday due to rehearsals with Teen Beach movie 2 and touring This will be a one-shot story. I just love Ross and Laura together after reading a few Raura stories in the past.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song used in this chapter is by Glenn Medeiros, Long and Lasting Love.

Ross Pov

Ross was sitting in the TBM 2 dressing room disappointed because he wouldn't be able to see Laura for her birthday. He could tell in her voice that she was hurt and upset.

He began dating Laura a year ago officially. He waited a long time to be with her. He tried to be the "good friend" while she decided whether she wanted to be with him or not. Cody, Noah, Parker, and even Riker . None of them deserved her.

When Laura finally decided to give Ross a chance, he was on Cloud Nine. Laura Marano was a beautiful, sweet, passionate woman. He understood her and kept her grounded as she did for him. He remembers when she surprised himself and all of his family with a complete Italian dinner and it was amazing. She was amazing. This long distance relationship wasn't what he expected, but she's worth the wait. But, what can he do to make sure they survived this small storm and finally be together?

He loved his job, the R5family, all of the success he has has but lately he questions his loyalty since he hasn't been there for her as he should.

Perhaps that's what made him stay. Being a part of A&A and R5 meant the World to him, all the friends he has made, and it brought him to Laura.

Riker: Hey Ross, are you okay?

Ross: Not really, but I guess I'll survive.

Riker: What's going on?

Ross: Its Laura, but don't take this the wrong way, but it feels odd talking about my girlfriend with her ex.

Riker: I understand, and for the record, Iam still not over her and madly in love with her. BUT, I know she's yours. I was simply an idiot letting her go. Speaking of Marano, isn't it her birthday?

Ross: Yeah it is, and I'm here because of the fans and my family priorities.

Riker: Go...

Ross: What?

Riker: I said go. Go be with Laura, don't make the mistakes I've made.I'll handle Our dictator, Ryland..and Ross?

Ross: Yeah?

Riker: Tell Laura I'll always love her, I'm sorry and happy birthday.

Ross: I will. Thank you, Riker..

Ross ran out of the dressing room to his car, bumping into Rocky along the way. He had no time to stop. He had someone important to see...

Ross got into his car,making the long drive to Airport for a flight to New Orleans. He called Raini and Calum to let them know his plan, but made them vow not to say anything to Laura. He also made a quick trip to pick up Laura's present. "I'm on my way, baby girl" Ross told himself.

Hours later, Ross parked his rental car in front of Laur's apartment she shared with her co-stars from her movie. Ross was nervous, but excited because he would get to see his friends, but more importantly, his love. He held the box containing her gift.

Ross took the elevator to Laura's floor. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Here goes nothing.

*Knocking *

Laura opens the door, and the glass she was holding, dropped to the floor. To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

Laura: Ross? What? What are you doing here?

Ross: Surprise?!

Laura: This is a dream..you're not really here.

Ross: * grabbed her and pressed his lips hard against hers, kissing her until they had to stop due to lack of oxygen.* does that answer your question?

Ross: I thought you had rehearsals?

Laura: Well you're ex, Riker, let me leave to be with you..

Laura : Riker? Really?

Ross: Yeah, he realized he was an idiot for letting you go. He didn't want me to make same mistake.

Laura: Iam so glad you're here. Come in please!

Ross: * looking around* Nice place, where's your roommates?

Laura: Surprisingly, they disappeared..

Ross: Good...come here...

Laura: What are you doing?

Ross: Hmmm, something I should've done when you opened the door.

Laura: And what's that?

Ross: * he looked at her lips, then up & down at how little Laura was wearing. She definitely turned into a sexy woman. Yep Riker's an idiot, but should thank him because Laura was HIS now.* This, he kissed her again, kissing her all over her face, her neck, down her body, pressing his hand against her inner thighs. Laura softly moaned, "Mmmm make love to me!"

Ross: Of course birthday girl. He carried her to her room, giving each other hours of pleasure.

*****hours later*****

After collapsing in Bliss, Laura cuddled closer to Ross.

Laura:Iam so glad you're here. Its going to suck when you leave.

Ross: I'll be back sooner than you know it.

Rachel: You're moving in with me. Already decided by myself.

Ross: Or get my own apt with Calum, perhaps in this building. .

Soon Laura hears a noise from the box in her room.

Laura: What is that?

Ross: *smiling * part of your gift, happy birthday Laur.

Laura opened the box, and it was the cutest puppy. "Awe I love her!" She kissed him.

Ross: I have another gift. A song I wrote for you.

He led Laura to the piano.

Ross: Laura, you're the love of my life. Happy Birthday! This is for you. It's called, long and lasting love..(A/N: Glenn Medeiros"Long and lasting love" watch?v=P_-XOv95qaI )

(Ross)

Long and lasting love  
>Not many people find it<br>But don't you do their whole life through  
>Put their hearts and souls behind it<br>Long and lasting love

Long and lasting love  
>It's what I've always dreamed of<br>And when I looked into your eyes  
>I knew I'd really seen love<br>Long and lasting love

*Laura smiled with tears in her eyes. Ross just stared at her while serenading her. He loved her completely *

We've got a once in a lifetime  
>All the dreams we're waiting for<br>I'm just beginning to come true  
>It happens once in a lifetime<br>When you find the special girl  
>Who knows the meaning of love like you<p>

Long and lasting love  
>We share for many reasons<br>A special bond that caused me on  
>The changing of the season<br>Long and lasting love

When our love like goes up here  
>As care as you through all the years<br>Long and lasting love

We've got a once in a lifetime  
>All the dreams we're waiting for<br>I'm just beginning to come true  
>It happens once in a lifetime<br>When you find the special girl  
>Who knows the meaning of love like you<p>

Long and lasting love  
>It's what I've always dreamed of<br>When I looked into your eyes  
>I knew I'd really seen love<p>

A long and lasting love  
>It's what I've always dreamed of<br>My long and lasting love

*Laura gave Ross a soft, but deepened kiss*

Ross: I have another gift. *He opened a box with a ring. *

its not an engagement ring, but a promise ring. My promise is to keep loving you, if you allow me.

Laura: Yes I promise. Best birthday ever!

Ross : *slipped ring onto her finger* Happy Birthday baby. I love you, Laura Marie Marano.

Laura: I love you more, Ross Shor Lynch...

Ross: * kiss* I think its time for bed baby. round 2?

Laura: If you can keep up old man. * she ran to her room*

Ross: Yeah ill show her old man...man I love that woman...

A/N: Okay ending sucked. Sorry. My daughter was getting fussy. Hope you loved it. I Love Raura


End file.
